Systems known as “smart shelving” and “intelligent shelving” have now been in existence for some time. These systems typically include an RFID antenna within the body of the shelf or positioned above the shelf that is used to communicate with radio frequency identifier (RFID) tags placed on or in items on the shelf. Such shelving systems are used by retailers to identify when stock levels are running low and also by facilities such as libraries to identify whether articles have been placed on the incorrect shelves.
Such systems are extremely difficult to retrofit. Where a retrofit is not possible, existing shelving must first be removed which significantly increases costs. Indeed, given the integration of the antenna within the shelf unit itself, a great deal of cost is associated with introduction of such smart or intelligent shelving systems.
An additional problem experienced with the systems is that typically the shelving systems cannot identify where on a particular shelf an item may be located. They normally can only identify whether or not an item is present on that shelf but nothing more.